The present disclosure relates to electronic cables, and more particularly, to electronic cables that include multiple electrical connectors on an end for charging or transferring data to and from different electronic devices.
Currently, many people own multiple personal electronic devices such as mobile telephones, mp3 music playback devices, digital cameras, tablets, or laptop computers, with different electrical connectors and sockets for connecting these electronic devices to other devices. The cable that pairs with each personal electronic device is also used for power and charging through a power adapter from a customary electrical socket, automotive power outlet, or spare battery pack. Each type of electronic device comes with its own charger or data sync cable, and there is no standard connector. A typical user may carry a mobile phone, a digital camera, and a laptop that all employ different electrical connectors and have different electrical connector sockets. There may be times when a user may want to connect his or her mobile device to a TV in order to share a video or image. There may also be occasions when the audio jack of the electronic device is not compatible with a user's headphones or loudspeaker. In order for these various devices to connect together, people are required to have on hand or carry with them multiple cables for charging, data transfer, or sound playback.
A variety of cables are available for use with multiple electronic devices. These cables include multiple plugs that may be arranged or selected for use with various electronic devices. Of the available cables, many include multiple adapter tips that are added or removed from the cable depending on the plug type that is desired. The removable tips are easily misplaced or lost so that a user would not be able to charge or transfer data from his or her electronic device when desired. These cables may also include hinged plugs that may be located outside the bounds of the cable. These hinged plugs may be caught by external objects and damaged. Further, inactive plugs of the cables available may be easily dirtied or fouled due to the position in which the inactive plugs are stored or placed.
While useful for connecting various electronic devices, these typical cables do not provide a simple, convenient way to connect various electronic devices to other electronic devices. There is a continuing need for a cable that is easy to use, compact, connects multiple devices, and is electrically safe for use. In addition, a user's existing headphones or loudspeakers should be readily available for use with an electronic device that may have different ports. In the evolving market of personal electronic devices, it would be useful for all existing auxiliary devices to be made compatible with newly introduced devices.